Los Guardianes Del Mundo Antiguo
by Loconexion
Summary: Capítulo Dos. Los Recuerdos del Origen.
1. En el camino

El Autor dice: Me encanta recibir _review_, pero para ser un poco más sincero no sé si iré a recibir muchos en este fic. Es un fic con un poco de drama, de humor y romance. Pero no es un YohXAnna, ni un PilikaXLen, ni un TamaoXHoro Horo, ni un HaoXnadie; no es yaoi, ni tiene lemon (aunque ....). Pero como iba persistiendo en mi cabeza lo escribí.

Y aquí está mi fic. Me gustaría recibir tu opinión. Lo único que puedo decir es que tal vez sea más interesante más adelante.

Gracias por leerme.

Advertencia: Malas palabras.

Inspiración: Ninguna.

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para que todo salga mal" (Frase dicha por mi hermano)

LOS GUARDIANES DEL MUNDO ANTIGUO

El mundo se ondulaba más adelante, la carretera, la tierra, los árboles, los arbustos, los postes de electricidad, las nubes, el cielo y el aire, todo se convertía en una imagen distorsionada de la realidad. Sin embargo era algo normal, cualquiera que hubiera estado en una situación parecida antes hubiera podido decir que era el calor que en ese momento era tan intenso que hacía que el ambiente sea sofocante y el lejano paisaje parezca una imagen ondulante sumergida en el agua. Y para personas que habían vivido tanto tiempo y habían hecho tantos viajes, como lo son Kino y Yomei Asakura, ese no era más que una marcha más que habían hecho bajo el sol cruel e insufrible de las tres de la tarde, un viaje más en la historia de su vida, sólo eso y nada más.

Habían estado en una reunión de maestros que asistía a la llegada de una nueva generación de alumnos en el mundo de las artes espirituales, estos alumnos era un grupo numeroso que causó alegría y algo de alivio entre los maestros que ya no creían que el oficio de espiritista (ya sea adivinador, shaman, o sacerdotisa) pudiera volver a tener tantos nuevos estudiantes. Hubieron muchas ceremonias, muchos ritos, muchos conjuros, muchas demostraciones, casi todos los maestros quedaron exhaustos y a los esposos Asakura lo único que les interesaba era volver a Izumo a descansar, pero el viaje era de cuatro días y el calor era intenso en esa época del año. Aún así podrían tener una parada diaria en el camino, en las cuatro aldeas en donde todavía eran conocidos y respetados. Ahí iban por la carretera en el día uno de su viaje con dirección a la parada uno de su descanso.

La carretera era desierta en extremo, un camino rural que sólo tiene transito en las épocas de cosecha o siembra. Caminando sobre este camino desierto estaba la yegua que jalaba el carro donde iban sentados los ancianos esposos protegidos por un techo de lona. La yegua iba con trote seguro sobre el camino de asfalto, muy pronto el sol bajaría y la yegua tendría que dejar la carretera y meterse en un camino de tierra que llegaría a un pueblo que no está en ningún mapa donde la gente todavía tiene las costumbres y creencias de los tiempos de la Maricastaña, según lo establecido la carreta y sus ocupantes tendrían que llegar al anochecer, a medianoche más o menos.  
Las cosas eran bastantes aburridas en medio de la tarde sofocante, los esposos no hablaban. Yomei, que era el que conducía estuvo pensativo un momento en la carretera hasta que dejó de ver el camino de asfalto y los postes de electricidad y sólo pudo ver una llanura verde con un bosque al final y un río a un lado, pero una ligera sacudida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era que la yegua. Se había detenido, repentina, sorpresivamente, sin ninguna explicación lógica, se había detenido. Yomei miró un poco asombrado, luego movió impaciente las riendas. La yegua no se movió un solo milímetro, Yomei se impacientó más y movió las riendas más fuerte para que la mula se moviera de una buena vez.

La yegua giró la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, a él y a su esposa, en una mirada casi humana que mostraba una profunda tristeza, volvió a mirar al frente, se quedó ahí por unos minutos mirando el paisaje sofocante, luego se desplomó en el suelo y murió, todavía con esa mirada casi humana en el rostro que observaba praderas sin límites, ni caminos, ni postes eléctricos.

El silencio fue algo necesario.

- ¿Qué fue eso?! – preguntó Yomei asombrado.

Kino tardó un poco en contestar.

- ¡¿Qué no viste?! ¡La yegua se murió!

- Sí pero...

- ¡Y yo qué sé! Pero no podremos seguir adelante sin yegua.

Yomei reunió a unos cuantos espíritus de la naturaleza y arrastró a la yegua y la carroza fuera del camino, fue todo lo que pudo hacer, estaba tan cansado que su poder espiritual se esfumó en cuestión de minutos, Kino también trató de contactar a alguien que estuviera en las cercanías pero ella también estaba muy cansada.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

- No lo sé.

Kino no sabía y para su orgullo eso era algo insoportable, los esposos siguieron a pie por unos momentos y se sentaron a la sombra de un gran roble, a esperar. Discutieron lo que deberían hacer, subió el calor, en la discusión subió el calor también, pero no por mucho, en realidad no había mucho que discutir porque no tenían muchas opciones y el anciano lo dejó bien en claro. Sólo había una cosa por hacer.

- ¡¡Yomei Asakura!! ¡¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo?!

- Mujer, no nos queda otra opción.

Yomei se levantó y se paró al borde de la carretera, suspiró frustrado, extendió su brazo con el puño cerrado y el dedo pulgar levantado, estaba pidiendo aventón.

"Vaya estupidez" pensó Kino "Soy la orgullosa esposa de un fulano que pide aventones".

En toda la tarde sólo pasaron seis autos, dos iban en el carril contrario los otros cuatro no se detuvieron pero Yomei no se rindió, siguió esperando pacientemente a que un alma caritativa se detuviera para recogerlos.

El calor pudo más que su paciencia, volvió junto a su esposa a la sombra del roble, se sentó atento al camino. Todo en total y absoluto silencio porque él no necesitaba palabras para saber que ella lo único que tendría que decir era que el pedir aventones como cualquier fulano descastado era una vergüenza para toda la familia Asakura y por consiguiente una vergüenza para la esposa, y ella no necesitaba escuchar palabras para saber que él diría que a él no le gustaba la idea de pedir aventones pero tendría que ser comprensiva y aguantárselas por esta vez.

Pasó la tarde y llegó el atardecer, y ellos todavía callados, Yomei todavía atento a la carretera, Kino todavía pensando que qué vergüenza eso de estar pidiendo aventones. Fue entonces cuando Yomei pudo ver un brillo azul lejano en la carretera, un auto.

Estaba tan lejos que pensó que tendría tiempo de sobra para llegar al borde de la carretera y levantar la mano con el puño cerrado y el pulgar levantado, pero se equivocaba, el auto venía a una velocidad increíble y el anciano apenas tuvo tiempo para llegar cerca de la carretera y hacer el ademán, el auto pasó de largo pero se detuvo varios metros más adelante haciendo rechinar los neumáticos y quemando un poco de asfalto. El auto azul se había detenido, no parecía que iba a moverse, Yomei quedó expectante por un momento y luego se acercó cautelosamente, trató de ver quién estaba conduciendo pero no pudo porque los vidrios eran oscuros.

- Disculpe- le dijo al auto- ¿Podría llevarnos a...

- La puerta de atrás- le interrumpió una voz desde dentro del auto- abra la puerta de atrás.

Yomei no confiaba, Kino que llegó junto a él tampoco confiaba.

- Abra la puerta de atrás- se escuchó de nuevo.

Yomei dudó un poco más pero terminó abriéndola. De adentro del auto cayó de espaldas un muchacho de no más de veinte años.

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!!- dijo el muchacho que cayó- ¡¡No seas un hijo...!!

Se incorporó y se sentó en el suelo, frotándose la nuca por el dolor, luego miró a los ancianos que estaban delante de él. Los miró, los volvió a mirar, acercó la cara para mirarlos mejor, se frotó los ojos, miró de nuevo, miró adelante, sólo había carretera, miró atrás y sólo había más carretera, miró a los lados y sólo había llanura y el auto azul donde venía, luego volvió a mirar a los ancianos, se arrodilló junto al auto y empezó a dar pequeños cabezazos contra la puerta ante la atónita mirada de los esposos Asakura. Del auto bajó otro muchacho, que también parecía rondar los veinte, salió riendo pero se puso serio al ver al otro muchacho que parecía que se había vuelto loco.

- ¿Qué te pasa?!

Pero no respondió.

- ¡¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!!

El muchacho lo ignoró, miró fijamente a los esposos Asakura, fijo la mirada en Kino y le dijo:

- ¡¡Tú eres la cosa más horrenda y asquerosa que he visto en mi vida!!__

_/Toc/ _se escuchó cuando el bastón de Kino golpeó la cabeza del muchacho que estaba sentado.

- ¡¡¡¿A quién estás insultando, mocoso estúpido?!!!

El muchacho que había salido del auto tuvo que agarrar al muchacho caído para separarlo de Kino, que parecía que quería matarlo

- ¡Densuke ya basta! ¡no son ellos! ¡son sólo un par de ancianos que me encontré en el camino!

Densuke miró de nuevo más de cerca, primero a Yomei, luego a Kino, extendió su mano temblorosa y le apretó la nariz a la anciana.  
/_Toc/ _se escuchó el segundo golpe contra Densuke, éste se paró asustado pero luego suspiró con alivio.

- ¡Qué susto!

Y luego se subió al auto, el muchacho que salió de último sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Disculpen, es que está un poco loco...Los ha debido confundir con otra cosa.

Los ancianos no dijeron nada.

- ¿Necesitan un aventón?

Yomei le dio la espalda.

- No – dijo.

Y empezó a caminar.

- Piénselo bien. Va a ser de noche de aquí a un rato y por aquí no pasará nadie. Y si pasa no creo que lo puedan ver, esta carretera no tiene iluminación.

Yomei se detuvo.

Y de repente los esposos Asakura se encontraron a sí mismos dentro de un auto azul con dos jovenzuelos como única compañía. Hubieron unos cuantos kilómetros de silencio.

- ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Mi nombre es Densuke Mishima!!- dijo el muchacho que iba en el asiento del copiloto- ¡El que conduce es Tetsuo!

Los ancianos no contestaron. Densuke esperó un momento un tanto consternado.

- ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Mi nombre es Densuke Mishima!!- repitió- ¡El que conduce es Tetsuo!

Pero los ancianos no respondieron.

- _Buenach tardech joven Densuke, joven Tetsuo- _dijo Densuke imitando la voz de un viejo- _Estamoch muy agradecidoch que nos hayan recogido en el camino, echperamos no cher una molestia_... Por supuesto que no señor, nosotros siempre estamos dispuestos a ayudar al necesitado y dígame ¿Cómo se llama?... _Mi nombre ech Electric Bass y esta es mi esposa Gibson Guitar.... _¿Gibson Guitar , señor?... _Sí Gibson Guitar..._ ¡Pero, señor! ¡Su esposa tiene nombre de guitarra eléctrica!... _Jovencito, todas las mujeres son como las guitarras, debes aprender a tocarlas para poder tener una._

/_Toc/ _ se escuchó por el tercer golpe que Kino le dio a Densuke con el bastón.

- ¡¡¡Mocoso insolente!!!

- Te lo mereces- dijo Tetsuo riendo- tenle más respeto a tus mayores...Por cierto, mi nombre es Tetsuo, y este cretino es mi amigo Densuke.

- Ya se los dije.- dijo Densuke mientras frotaba su cabeza adolorida.

- ¡¡Pues dile a tu amigo que una más de sus bromitas y se verá en problemas!!

- Densuke, en serio. Más respeto.

- Ya, ya. Perdón.

- Además ¿No te das cuentas quienes son?

Densuke los miró, fue cuando Yomei lo observó con más detenimiento, el muchacho era flaco, con la mirada inquieta y movediza, con la cabeza totalmente afeitada, lo comparó con Tetsuo que era un poco más robusto, con el cabello corto como el de un soldado y la mirada tranquila.

- No, ni idea.

- Mira sus ropas.

- Se escaparon de un circo.

/_Toc/ _

- Cretino...Esas son ropas que se usan en muchas ceremonias antiguas, deben ser sacerdotes o espiritistas...Por la ropa yo diría que son de una categoría alta.

- Aaaaah...Ya entiendo-dijo Densuke sobándose la cabeza.

Yomei sonrió para sí mismo, bastante orgulloso.

- Así es muchachito. Y por cierto mi nombre es Yomei Asakura, esta es mi esposa Kino.

- Mucho gusto señor Yomei, señora Kino.

- Sí, mucho gusto...Y perdón por lo de guita....

Densuke calló cuando vio que Kino alzaba el bastón.

- Mejor me callo.

- Eres un mocoso insolente- dijo Kino indignada-, se nota que tus padres no te enseñaron respeto.

- Kino, ya basta –trató de detenerla Yomei.

- No! Es lo que pasa con este mundo, la gente va perdiendo sus valores, las nuevas generaciones ya no respetan a nadie, ni se interesan por nada. Es por eso que van perdiendo la sensibilidad por las cosas realmente importantes.

- Sí- dijo Densuke riendo- ¡Qué mundo de mierda!

/_Toc/ _se escuchó otro golpe, Densuke terminó rascándose la cabeza desesperadamente.

- ¡Señora! Si nosotros no los respetáramos, ni siquiera los hubiéramos recogido.

- Hubiéramos es mucha gente- dijo Tetsuo- El que los recogió fui yo.

- Pues mala suerte, ahora podemos hacer cosas que los ancestros ni siquiera han podido soñar.

- ¡Pero han perdido lo más importante!

- ¡¡¿Y qué rayos es lo más importante?!!

- La conexión con el mundo espiritual- dijo Kino con tono solemne y autoritario- El mundo de ahora ha desatendido la espiritualidad que es lo que más necesita en estos momentos.

Hubo un silencio bastante serio en el auto hasta que Densuke estalló en risas.

- El mundo espiritual...- dijo entre risas- no se ofenda señora pero en sus tiempos la Biblia iba por el primer capítulo.

/_Toc_/

- ¡¡Ya estuvo bueno, señora!! ¡¡O deja ese palito o me enojo!!

/_Toc_/

- Densuke, te calmas o enciendo mi celular y llamo a Haruko.

Densuke miró a Tetsuo serio y asustado.

- Me callo.

El silencio volvió por un rato hasta que Densuke se volteó lentamente hacia el lado de pasajeros y le sacó la lengua a Kino.

/_Toc_/

- ¡¡¿Ves?!! ¡¡Me pegó y yo no dije nada!!

- ¡Nada de molestar!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Tú me dijiste que me quede callado!!

Tetsuo alzó el celular.

- Yo la llamo.

- Ya, ya. No es para tanto.

No hubo más discusiones por un momento bastante largo.

- Acelera- dijo Densuke- Que llegamos tarde.

Kino guardó silencio por unos minutos más.

- Muchachito.

- ¿Sí, señora?

- Haznos el favor de llevarnos a la colina del templo Iris

Lo dijo en un tono tan directo y autoritario que no permitía dudas ni desobediencias.

- Pero señora...Esa colina está a tres horas de aquí y nosotros tenemos que llegar a la ciudad a tiempo...además que...

Tetsuo se quedó callado y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, miró por el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver el rostro de Kino mirándolo por el mismo espejo con una cara increíblemente seria y cargada de autoridad, sin darse motivos Tetsuo empezó a sentir miedo.

-Muchachito ¿Quisieras llevarnos a la colina Iris?!

Tetsuo sudó frío y estuvo a punto de obedecer pero no hubo tiempo.

- No, porque no dijiste 'por favor'

Todos miraron a Densuke, Tetsuo con cara de miedo, Kino con rabia asesina, y Yomei con una muy sincera lástima de aquel pobre imbécil que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

- Y la gente educada hija de buena familia dice por favor.

Era el colmo, Kino nunca en su larga vida había conocido a joven tan insolente.

-Y bueno, yo no escuché ninguno. Y tú Tetsuo?

- Ninguno.

- ¿Y tú Yomei?

- No, yo no.

Yomei se horrorizó de su propio error. Normalmente no hubiera cometido semejante estupidez pero Densuke lanzó la pregunta con tanta rapidez y naturalidad que Yomei respondió inconscientemente; quedó frío y aterrado, muy lentamente giró la cabeza para ver a su esposa que lo miraba a través de sus lentes oscuros y supo al instante que ella estaba más que furiosa, giró con la misma lentitud para mirar de nuevo hacia delante, muy, pero muy asustado.

- Entienda por favor, señora. No podemos retrasarnos. Los llevaremos a la estación de buses y podrán tomar uno que los llevará a la colina en dos horas. Pero no podemos llevarlos allá. ¿Tienen dinero?

- Sí – murmuró Yomei.

- ¿Ve, señora? No hay de qué preocuparse. Mire, no quiero que se enoje, pero en serio no podemos llevarla all

Kino no contestó, siguió mirando a su esposo fijamente y apretando el bastón entre sus manos con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a romperlo. Yomei pudo ver como se encendía un aura roja en torno de su esposa y esa aura se volvía azul, y otra vez roja y otra vez azul. Y de repente el aullido de la sirena rompió el poco silencio que había.

- Maldita sea, la policía.

- No puede ser. ¡Maldición!

El auto desaceleró y se estacionó a la orilla del camino.

- Tetsuo, solucionaste lo de tu orden de arresto ¿no?.

- No.

Tetsuo apoyó su frente en el volante, Densuke se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha.

- Y yo no tengo permiso....Espera...¡Tengo un plan!

De la patrulla bajaron dos tipos vestidos de azul. Densuke se volteó para hablar con los Asakura.

- Escúchenme, puede ser que arresten a Tetsuo y entonces tendríamos que dejarlos a ustedes a mitad del camino y nadie quiere que eso pase ¿Voy bien?

Los ancianos no contestaron.  
- Por eso les estoy pidiendo ayuda en esto. Ustedes no tienen que decir o hacer nada, sólo síganme la corriente ¿bueno?

Los oficiales llegaron y alumbraron con su linterna el interior del auto, Yomei se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche.

- Su permiso- dijo el policía que estaba del lado del conductor.

- ¿Algún problema, oficial?

- Ibas volando. Ese es el problema.

- Mire señor policía-dijo Densule-, por favor, lo que pasa es que mi amigo me está ayudando a llevar a mi abuelita al hospital...Ella se ha puesto muy enfermita...y me preocupa mucho.

Los policías alumbraron a los asientos de atrás.

- ¿Lo ve? Esa es mi abuelita y se ha puesto muy mal, le duele el estómago. Por eso le dije a mi amigo que acelere.

Lo iba a matar. Y lo iba a matar a bastonazos. Pero Yomei la detuvo colocando su mano encima de la de ella.

- Por favor, Kino- le susurró.

Kino apretó los dientes con furia pero no se movió. Los policías miraron la escena y lo malinterpretaron, ahí a estaba una mujer muy vieja, que parecía enferma y adolorida por la forma en que apretaba su bastón y su esposo muy viejo que trataba de reconfortarla tomándola de la mano, y se notaba que el viejo (pobre viejo) estaba asustado y nervioso, seguramente por pensar en su esposa.

- ¿Qué tiene tu abuela?!

- Está....tosiendo mucho.

Hasta ese momento la anciana no creía que pudiera llegar a estar más enfurecida, pero ahí estaba, con los policías que la observaban expectantes, las linternas que la alumbraban directamente y su esposo que todavía la tenía tomada de la mano.

Kino, agachó la cabeza, llena de indignación, abrió un poco la boca y tosió un par de veces.

Uno de los policías le devolvió la licencia a Tetsuo.

- Noventa kilómetros por hora es el límite. Y mira que los estoy dejando ir por tu abuelita enferma.

- ¡¡¡Gracias, oficial!!!- dijo Densuke entusiasmado dando un golpe en el tablero del auto.

Por el golpe, la guantera se abrió y cayeron de su interior un montón de frasquitos de plástico. El policía miró un momento y luego tomó uno para leer la etiqueta. Estuvo un momento callado.

- ....Narcóticos....ilegales.

Densuke y Tetsuo miraron al policía, luego se miraron el uno al otro, luego miraron al oficial y luego volvieron a mirarse. Densuke se volteó hacia donde estaba Kino.

- ¡¡¡Abuela!!! ¡¡¡¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de drogarte!!!

/_Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc_/

Pronto los esposos Asakura se vieron a sí mismos en una comisaría de una ciudad, teniendo que prestar declaraciones sobre qué estaban haciendo con esos jovenzuelos y por qué estaban subidos en ese auto. Yomei contestó, Kino no, ni los más osados policías se atrevieron a preguntarle nada.   
Por simple casualidad se enteraron de que el auto en el que iban fue prestado a Densuke y Tetsuo, y que el dueño tenía una enfermedad fuerte y aguda que le obligaba a tomar muchas pastillas que le disimulaban el dolor, que todo fue un malentendido y que los muchachos no podrían permanecer en la cárcel, muy a pesar de Kino.

Quedaron en una habitación limpia llena de asientos por donde pasaban policías y civiles, Kino esperó sentada mientras su esposo hacia unas averiguaciones. Yomei llegó y se puso enfrente de su esposa.

- La estación de buses está cerca y hay un bus que saldrá a Izumo en una hora. El viaje es de día y medio más o menos y el pasaje es barato.

A Kino le bastó verle la cara para captar la mala noticia.

- ¿Pero...?

Yomei abrió el bolsón de tela que llevaban.

- Pero....dejé el dinero en la alforja de la mula...

- Así que no podremos irnos.

- Los policías dijeron que podíamos dormir aqu

La anciana suspiró aceptando la fatalidad.

- No me explico cómo puedes llegar a ser tan bruto a veces.

- ¿Tan?

- Señor Yomei, señora Kino- les interrumpió una voz- Me alegro de nos les hayan hecho tanto problema.

Cualquiera pudo haber sentido la tensión en el aire.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Perdí el dinero- murmuró Yomei.

- Ah...Ya veo.

El tono en el que lo dijo era el de alguien que se preocupaba por el asunto pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto.

- Bueno...yo...ya tengo que irme...sólo quería si ustedes estaban...bien.

- Vamos Tetsuo.- dijo Densuke aproximándose- Este lugar no me gusta.

Tetsuo dudó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Perdieron su dinero.

- Qué lástima... ¿Nos vamos ya?

Tetsuo se volteó para hablar con él.

- No podemos dejarlos así- le susurró.

- Vas a ver que es muy fácil.

- Tenemos que hacer algo.

- ¿Tienes dinero para regalar?! Entonces regálaselos, ah, me olvidé...¡estás quebrado!

Tetsuo se volvió hacia los ancianos.

- Lo siento.

Yomei no dijo nada, se sentó en el asiento junto a su esposa y dejó el bolsón en el asiento contiguo, el bolsón resbaló y cayó contra el suelo desparramando su contenido. Inmediatamente Tetsuo le ayudó a recoger el tiradero, amontonaron los sellos, los talismanes, las fórmulas escritas en pergaminos, los diminutas estatuillas de madera, el cambio de ropa que llevaaban y en medio de todo el desorden una foto maltratada. Tetsuo la levantó y quedó mirándola por un momento. El grupo era muy extraño: una muchacha con una pañoleta roja que no sonreía, otra de cabello rosa que parecía nerviosa, un muchacho sonriente con audífonos naranjas en la cabeza, junto a uno que tenía la cara seria y la cabeza terminada en punta y otro con la cabeza terminada en varias puntas celestes, un hombre con barbas de chivo y una espada de madera, otro que era pálido y con ojeras y el pecho color gris y a un lado de todos algo que parecía ser un niño y un adolescente al mismo tiempo que sonreía nervioso ante la cámara.

- No puede ser...Manta Oyamada...-susurró Tetsuo para luego elevar la voz- ¡Ustedes conocen a Manta!... ¡Densuke, esta gente conoce a Manta!

Yomei no entendió, Kino menos. Densuke sólo se agarro la nuca con ambas manos y miró al techo.

- La puta suerte.

- ¡Vamos!- dijo Tetsuo- ¡ustedes conocen a Manta!

- Pues...sí...es... nuestro amigo.

- No van a dormir aquí. ¡No se los voy a permitir! ¡¡Vendrán conmigo, tengo una pensión en donde podrán dormir en una habitación cómoda y hacer todas las llamadas que quieran!!.

- Tetsuo...

- No- le interrumpió Tetsuo- Ellos conocen a Manta y yo los voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

- ¡Pero ni los conoces!

- ¡Tú no entiendes, Densuke! Este encuentro fue decidido por el destino.

- Al carajo con el destino. No puedes dar camas gratis.

- Puedo y lo hago, es mi pensión.

Densuke maldijo y se fue. Tetsuo miró de nuevo a los ancianos.

- Vengan conmigo.

- No- dijo Yomei decidido.

Densuke quedó callado unos momentos.

- Piénselo bien señor Yomei, los policías le van a dar un lugar donde dormir pero pero no le van a dar una llamada o le van a dar un desayuno pero yo sí, si usted es amigo de Manta entonces es una oportunidad que no debe desaprovechar.

Le pasó una tarjeta donde apararecía una dirección y el nombre de una pensión con quince por ciento de descuento por noche si traía amigos.

Y pronto los esposos Asakura se encontraron a sí mismos en un auto que los llevaba a una supuesta pensión donde recibirían todo gratis, sin comprender siquiera por qué el joven que iba conduciendo les daría todas esas atenciones. Aún así, por una extraña razón que ni siquiera él podía comprender, Yomei se sentía seguro, no así su esposa que sostenía dos sellos espirituales cargados de energía que podrían inmovilizar a un caballo.

Yomei miró por la ventanilla y dudó un poco, recordó que estaban en la ciudad y ni a él ni a su esposa le gustaba la ciudad. Para ellos era un lugar frío, sucio, horrendo, repleto de gente insensible a su propio espíritu y despreciativa de la naturaleza, hogar de todo loco, criminal, maleante y pervertido, de toda calaña y categoría.

- Esta ciudad es muy bonita- dijo Densule mirando por la ventanilla.- Lástima que sea una desgracia vivir aquí.

El auto se detuvo al final de un callejón, a lado de un edificio junto a un terreno descampado. Bajaron todos.

- Bienvenidos a la pensión Get In, esperamos que su estancia sea de su gusto.

El edificio era de tres pisos, viejo y sucio. Los ancianos no pudieron evitar una cara de disgusto.

- Vamos, no es tan malo. Por dentro es mejor.

- Es gratis, camaradas- dijo Densuke- ¡Así que aguántenselas!

Kino no estaba para seguir soportándolo y estuvo a punto de marcharse, a pie si era necesario, pero justo a dar el primer paso el suelo empezó a temblar. Alarmada por el mal presagio la anciana cambió de parecer y entró.

- Esta ciudad es zona sísmica, pero igual los edificios son a prueba terremotos así que no hay problema. Les daré una habitación en la planta baja para que no tengan que subir escaleras... Densuke, llévalos a la cuatro.

- ¿Por qué yo?!

- Porque eres el más feo, ahora ve.

Murmurando disgustado Densuke los guió a una habitación al fondo de un pasillo, abrió la puerta, metió el bolsón y salió.

- Su estadía aquí es gratis así que más vale que la disfruten.

Yomei suspiró, nunca antes había dormido en una cama "occidental" y al parecer a su esposa no le agradaba la idea, desde que salieron de la comisaría ella no había soltado palabra.

"Espero que esta sea una estadía corta" pensó Yomei y cerró la puerta con llave.

(lo continuaré)

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y quizás sea más interesante.


	2. Los Recuerdos del Origen

El autor dice: Eso es lo que pasa cuando no pones yaoi, ni lemon, ni Yoh/Anna, ni Pilika/Len, ni HoroHoro/Tamao, ni Hao/inserte nombre aquí.  
De todas maneras   
GRACIAS ¡¡¡Lady Kaoru y Koko!!!. Por tu review.

Al parecer les gustó la parte de la muerte de la yegua. 

En fin, no sé que le pasó a mi inspiración en este capítulo pero creo que eso se los dejo a ustedes, espero no haberlo hecho mal y en todo caso déjenme _review_ (aunque no sé por qué le dicen así), por favor, tus comentarios son más que bienvenidos.

Gracias por leerme

El aspecto legal: Me olvidé decir en el anterior capítulo que yo hago fics y no series, ni comics, ni mangas, ni nada más.

"Si hay algo que recuerdas es porque no quieres olvidarlo, o porque no puedes"

( Obvio que no, de todas maneras gracias por la frase María, buena amiga y poetisa frustrada)

LOS RECUERDOS DEL ORIGEN 

Había una llanura inmensa, totalmente verde, al fondo un bosque, a la derecha un río, el río daba al oeste, el bosque al sur. La brisa soplaba amablemente y la luz del sol era radiante.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué te la pasas flojeando cuando lo que quieres es ser más fuerte.  
"¿Más fuerte? ¿Más fuerte que quién?"

Yomei despertó y se dio cuenta lo mucho que odiaba las camas occidentales. Después de pasar su vida durmiendo sobre un cómodo futon lo subieron a esa horrible cosa con resortes que crujían cada vez que se movía, y en ese catre al que él tenía que escalar para subir. Pero lo más desagradable para el anciano fue la sensación de hundimiento que tuvo al subirse para lo que se suponía iba a ser un sueño reparador. Pero al amanecer estaba tan cansado como el día anterior, y su energía espiritual todavía estaba en niveles muy bajos. No quiso despertar a su esposa aunque por la forma en que entraba el sol por la ventana ya era muy tarde, tal vez las ocho de la mañana, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Al primero que encontró en el pasillo fue a Tetsuo, quien se alejó de él inmediatamente sin siquiera dar los buenos días. No le dio importancia aunque quedó extrañado por esa actitud, luego se encontró con Densuke y le preguntó dónde estaba el baño, cuando llegó vio junto al lavamanos una silla y comprendió todo.

Simplemente el lavabo era muy alto y Yomei no podía alcanzarlo por sí mismo, Tetsuo pensó que el anciano no merecía pasar la vergüenza de estar pidiendo ayuda para lavarse las manos así que apresuradamente puso algo para que pueda alcanzar el lavabo y lo sometió a la vergüenza de estar subiendo una silla como si fuera un niño. Por supuesto, Yomei se dio cuenta que ponerlo en una situación tan ridícula no fue la intención de Tetsuo, seguramente al muchacho no se le ocurrió dejar una vasija con agua y algo de jabón sobre una mesita, que hubiera sido la solución más digna. El anciano usó el baño y se lavó las manos sobre la silla. "Qué poca imaginación tienen los jóvenes de hoy- pensó Yomei mientras se secaba las manos y miraba al espejo- Es la televisión, ven demasiados dibujos animados".   
Llegó a la sala principal donde que también era el recibidor y el comedor, y se encontró con los jóvenes comiendo su desayuno.  
Buenos días, Señor Yomei.

-Buenos días.

-¿Tuvieron una noche agradable?

-No.

Yomei volteó para donde estaba Kino que no parecía arrepentida por su comentario.

- ¿Dónde está el baño?

Tetsuo le indicó, pero Yomei se ofreció para guiarla, cuando llegaron Kino quedó inmóvil en la puerta, extendió su bastón y dio un par de golpecitos en la silla.

-....Es una silla- dijo finalmente.

- No se le ocurrió otra cosa para que alcancemos el lavabo.

Kino suspiró bastante enojada, entró y cerró la puerta. Yomei se quedó afuera apoyado en la pared y no tuvo un instante de paz hasta que escuchó el grifo del lavabo abrirse. Instantes más tarde salió Kino y ambos se pusieron a caminar por el pasillo en completo silencio. Sin palabras él podía saber lo que su esposa tendría que decir sobre toda la imbecilidad de aquellos mozalbetes, que uno no tiene nada de modales ni de respeto y el otro no hace nada para corregirlo, y no bastaba haberla hecho pasar por todas las burlas de aquel mocoso rapaz y atrevido sino que además tenía que quedarse a dormir en una cama incomoda y soportar la vergüenza de subirse a una silla para lavarse las manos y (encima de todo) soportar un desayuno con ese par de insolentes que eran los hijos más ordinarios de la irrespetuosa, irresponsable y cretina juventud de este mundo insensible.

El silencio de Yomei pudo haber dicho todo lo que él tenía que decir pero él escogió las palabras.

-No es para tanto, mujer. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

Llegaron al comedor, Tetsuo los invitó a desayunar, se sentaron a la mesa y comieron. A Tetsuo la presencia de Kino lo atemorizaba, sentía en ella una autoridad y un poder en su personalidad que era mejor no provocar, pero eso trató de comportarse lo más educado posible, su plan dio resultado por un tiempo. Tuvo ser Densuke el que rompiera el delicado equilibrio.

- Yomei. Kino dijo que no tuvo una noche agradable. ¿Por qué?

Todos quedaron estáticos.  
- ¡¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?!

- ¡Porque tú eres el esposo! ¡Que ella tenga una noche agradable es tu responsabilidad!

/_Toc/_ se escuchó la sandalia de madera de Kino chocar contra la cabeza de Densuke, quien terminó cayendo de espaldas.

- ¡¡¡Densuke!!! ¡¡¡Ya basta!!!

El aludido volvió a poner la silla en su lugar y se sentó. El equilibrio volvió frágilmente porque Densuke había quedado pensativo después del golpe. El tiempo que pasaba en silencio parecía que iba a solucionar todo.

- Yomei... te lavaste las manos antes de venir a desayunar ¿no?

- Sí- respondió el anciano bastante irritado.

Densuke se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla y se llevó la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensante hasta que soltó su pregunta.

- ¿Y cómo?

Ahí se fue el poco equilibrio que quedaba.

- O sea... ¿Cómo hiciste para alcanzar el lavamanos?

- Densuke... - le murmuró Tetsuo.

- No, espera... Fíjate bien, ellos son bien pequeñitos y el lavamanos es bien alto ¿Cómo rayos hicieron para alcanzarlos?

- Densuke...

- Acuérdate que Manta tenía el mismo problema, pero él saltaba o nos pedía ayuda. Y no creo que Yomei sea de los que salta.

- ¡¡Densuke!!

- Es que no me explico cómo...

- ¡¡¡Puse una silla junto al lavabo!!!

Densuke lo miró fijamente por un momento largo y se empezó a reír. Kino apretó su bastón y le pidió a los espíritus de sus antepasados que le caiga un rayo a aquel mocoso insolente para que ella no tenga que matarlo con sus propias manos. Densuke, por su parte siguió riendo hasta que se puso serio.

- Tetsuo, tenemos muchas ollas que no usamos nunca. ¿No se te ocurrió llenar las ollas con agua y ponerlas en una mesita en vez de hacerlos subir a una silla?

Reinó el silencio.

- No lo sé. Un platón, una vasija, un balde.

Tetsuo se puso rojo como un tomate, Densuke simplemente se levantó y se fue riendo, dejando a su amigo para que se enfrente solo a la mirada fija de los ancianos. Se puso más rojo todavía.

- A.. a mí no se me ocurrió... Yo no pensé que...

No pudo decir más. Riendo Densuke volvió, con la silla que estaba en el baño.

-Discúlpenlo- dijo todavía riendo- Él es así.

Más tarde Tetsuo y Densuke salieron, dejaron a cargo a un joven de lentes en el mostrador y les dieron autorización a los ancianos para usar el teléfono cuantas veces quisieran. Pero Yomei sólo tenía un número al cuál llamar.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, está llamando a la pensión "En"- la voz de Yoh se detuvo al escucharse una explosión- En este momento no podemos atenderlo- al fondo se escucharon más explosiones y varios gritos enfurecidos- Por el momento no atenderemos al público por reparaciones... _¡¡¡muere malnacido!_...eeh, así que... _¡¡¡púdrete en el infierno!! _... así que... _¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!_...Deje su mensaje después del bip... - y se escuchó otra explosión más fuerte que las anteriores-... /_Bip_/

Hizo varias llamadas y todas dieron el mismo mensaje, lo consultó con su esposa y ella le dijo que siguiera intentando. Lo hizo, con insistencia, dejó varios mensajes, uno más explicito que el anterior. Cuando colgó el teléfono por décima vez ya habían pasado dos horas y Yomei comprendió que no iba a conseguir nada. Forzó su memoria al máximo pero no pudo vislumbrar nada, todas las familias afiliadas a los Asakura vivían de las antiguas tradiciones alejados del mundo frío e insensible, sin teléfono. Trató de hacer una última llamada pero no se atrevió, al mirar junto al teléfono vio una agenda llena de garabatos que resultaban ser nombres y números de personas, algunas acompañadas de notas, apodos, corazones dibujados, caritas felices o tristes, y una maraña de flechas, fechas y señas que convertían a la agenda en un laberinto.

Yomei volvió con su esposa que estaba sentada y quieta en su habitación.

- ¿Y?

- Nada.

La anciana lo vio y pudo reconocer su perturbación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Kino –dijo Yomei en tono triste – No tenemos a quién más llamar.

Lo intentas por la tarde.

Yomei no se quedó tranquilo, vagó por toda la pensión, terminó descubriendo el patio trasero mal cuidado y lleno de maleza, el baño privado que ellos habían usado y el baño comunal que tenía siete letrinas en sus respectivas cabinas, cuatro urinarios que llegaban hasta el suelo, cinco duchas que sólo estaban separadas por una pared de madera, pero lo que sorprendió al anciano fue que la pared estaba repleta de frases en diferentes idiomas, también descubrió la cocina que no tenía nada en las despensas y junto a las ollas un montón de velas.

Finalmente llegó al mostrador de la sala-comedor-recibidor y pudo ver al muchacho de lentes que leía un libro grueso.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos.

-¿Tardará mucho el joven Tetsuo?

El muchacho lo miró por encima del libro y se levantó.

- Sígame.

Yomei lo siguió, terminó en una sala minúscula con un televisor en medio.

- Tetsuo se va a tardar. Me dijo que si usted se aburría le encendiera el televisor, él no quiere que le pase nada y no es bueno que esté andando por ahí, podría lastimarse y entonces qué hacemos.

Encendió el televisor y salió. Yomei se sentó molesto, Tetsuo lo había vuelto a tratar como a un niño. Pero no lo quedó otro remedio, miró la televisión y los programas que mostraba.  
Fue una experiencia horrenda para el anciano, le indignó los noticieros que sólo mostraban violencia, le enfureció los comerciales que parecían tratar a la gente como a animalitos estúpidos, le irritó la novela que era una falsedad de principio a fin, pero el colmo fue cuando apareció en la pantalla un dibujo animado que trataba de un niño y sus amigos que vagaban por el bosque esclavizando animales y encerrándolos en pequeñas pelotas rojas para después obligarlos a pelearse entre ellos. El anciano se acercó al televisor y lo desconectó, volvió a sentarse en el sillón, "Antes las cosas no eran as" pensó y cerró los ojos y dejó de estar en encerrado en esa sala de aquella pensión.  
  
- Lo que no entiendo es por qué te la pasas flojeando cuando lo que quieres es ser más fuerte.

Yomei abrió los ojos y miró para abajo, pero no vio a nadie, miró para arriba y pudo distinguir la silueta del muchacho que le hablaba.

- Deja de molestar Shinji.

- Siempre vienes aquí a estar de perezoso. Seguramente ya sabes que has llegado a tu límite.

- ¿No tienes que ir a causarle más pena a tu familia en vez de estar aquí molestándome?

Yomei cerró los ojos y se recostó en la rama en la que estaba, no pudo verlo pero supo al instante que el otro muchacho estaba sonriendo.

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Al parecer este árbol te crea muchas distracciones.

- Ya basta.

- Este árbol es malo para el entrenamiento, tendremos que cortarlo.

- Hablo en serio, deja de molestar.

Se sintió un sacudón, Yomei cayó de la rama y chocó contra el suelo, se levantó de un salto y puso una mirada furiosa:

- ¡¡Shinji!!

Shinji permaneció tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados, sonriente. Era alto, y un tanto robusto, con una mirada de gato pero su cara era de rasgos serenos.

- Deberías respetar a los árboles, después de todo eres un hongo ¿o no?

Shinji sabía que se refería a su cabello pero no se alteró.

- El corte hongo me queda bien y t no deberías enojarte tanto. Después de todo sólo es un árbol.

- Parece que nadie te ha enseñado nada sobre los...

Yomei extendió las manos hacia adelante.

- ¡¡¡Espíritus de la naturaleza!!!

Decenas de hojas revolotearon alrededor de Yomei, brillaron con mucha intensidad y se precipitaron contra Shinji quien no se movió un milímetro. Sin quitar su sonrisa recibió todos el impacto de las hojas. Se produjo una humareda alrededor suyo, el humo se dispersó pero él seguía quieto, impasible y con la sonrisa.

- Vamos Yomei. Ya tienes dieciocho años, ya no eres un niño. Sabes que no vas a ser más fuerte echado en la rama de un árbol.

- Sólo era un pequeño descanso.

Yomei se dio la vuelta para contemplar el paisaje. La llanura verde con el bosque al fondo, el río que daba al oeste, la brisa amable, el sol radiante.

- Es un día hermoso.

- Vamos Yomei. Esta noche llega la sensei Miko.

- ¿Y? –murmuró Yomei sin quitarle la vista al paisaje.

- Que va a traer sus aprendices.

- Sí ¿Y?

- Son de Osore.

- Ajá...... ¿Y?

- Las de Osore son las más fuertes.

Yomei no contestó.

- Quizás... Bueno, quizás tu futura esposa esté entre ellas.

- ......Y qué hay con eso?

- ¡¿Qué a ti no te interesa nada?!

- Me interesa ser más fuerte... Si lo de mi prometida está decidido entonces no tiene porque interesarme, pero yo decido sobre mi fuerza..

Shinji sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- De todas maneras vamos.

Pero Yomei no le quitó la vista al paisaje.

- Vamos Yomei... Yomei.... ¡Carajo, Yomei!

Se sobresaltó y miró bien, adelante había un televisor apagado, a la derecha una ventana y junto a la puerta estaba Densuke.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Te estoy diciendo que vamos a comer ¿No me oíste?

- No... Estaba pensando.

- En qué?

- Cosas personales.

-.....Vamos a comer.

Yomei llamó a Kino que seguía en su misma posición, sentada en el centro de la habitación número cuatro. Cuando llegaron al comedor la mesa ya estaba servida con poca comida, y dos jarras de agua, a la cabeza de la mesa estaba Tetsuo, del otro extremo Densuke, los ancianos se sentaron al lado derecho. El almuerzo siguió en absoluto silencio.

-¿Desde cuándo son amigos de Manta?

Yomei tardó un poco en responder.

- Desde hace algunos años.

El teléfono sonó, Densuke se levantó a contestar. Pero Tetsuo quedó como si estuviera hablando solo.

- Así que el pequeño genio de Manta sigue vivo.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- Yo trabajaba para su padre cuando estaba en el colegio, era uno de sus empleados de confianza. Una de esas veces Manta viajó a Estados Unidos, según él para mejorar su inglés. Pero sus padres no se lo creyeron, cuando volvió su padre le cortó todo el dinero y me dijo que lo vigile. Eso hice, pero Manta me descubrió, y me rogó que no lo delatara.... yo....bueno, no lo delaté, en realidad me dio pena porque el siempre vivía aplastado entre los libros. Nos hicimos amigos y yo lo encubría, en especial cuando sus amigos se metían en líos. Porque sí hubo líos con sus amigos y él les tuvo que pagar una vez boletos a China y en otra ocasión a Inglaterra. Cuando yo le preguntaba él me decía que mejor no me metiera en eso, fue más difícil encubrirlo porque no tenía dinero y dejó la escuela nocturna y un montón de cursos que hacía y empezó a estudiar por su cuenta y a dar clases de ayuda a otros estudiantes y vender sus cosas para pagar los pasajes de sus amigos ¡imagínate! Cuando su padre le volvió a dar dinero de nuevo ya no hubo tanto problema, hasta que un buen día de esos su padre descubrió una de nuestras jugadas y me despidió. Manta me buscó para pedirme disculpas. Yo lo mandé a la mierda.

Los esposos Asakura miraron un tanto asombrados a Tetsuo.

- ¡Estaba muy enojado! Ganaba bien en ese trabajo y su padre no me escribió ninguna recomendación, todos los otros trabajos que conseguí eran de paga muy mala. Ya no pude pagarme el colegio que era privado, en fin toda una desgracia. Después me enteré que Manta se había peleado con sus padres y no sé que les habrá dicho pero terminó con un poco más de libertad, según él. Me buscó, me pidió perdón y yo lo perdoné. Entonces me ayudó a abrir un negocio propio.

Densuke volvió.

- Tetsuo, te buscan.

Una vez que Tetsuo se fue Densuke se sentó y empezó a comer como troglodita. En un momento dejó de comer y miró a los ancianos.

- ¿Ustedes ven al piojo de piojo con frecuencia?

- Sí... a veces.

Los ojos de Densuke se perdieron en la distancia.

- Así que el pequeño Manta....¡Vaya imbécil!

Yomei lo miró sorprendido.

- No le bastó meterse en todo esos problemas y juntarse con gente tan rara. Claro, tenía quedejarse descubrir.

Empezó a contar la historia con más detalles, pero siempre desinteresado como si estuviera hablando solo. Cuando Tetsuo fue despedido perdió contacto con Manta, tuvo que salir del colegio y perdió su apartamento, con ayuda de Densuke consiguió rentarse un cuarto minúsculo. Un día de esos, por razones desconocidas, Manta apareció desesperado y le pidió a Tetsuo que lo deje pasar un tiempo con él, porque había huido de su casa.

- Cuando le preguntamos por qué no se quedó con sus otros amigos, él dijo que no porque sería el primer lugar en el que sus padres buscarían. Bueno, Tetsuo lo dejó quedarse...

Tetsuo aceptó pero en realidad lo hizo para vengarse de haber perdido su trabajo. Escondió a Manta por dos días y luego lo delató con sus padres.

- Tetsuo estaba muy enojado. Perder su trabajo fue como si le hubieran arruinado la vida...

El padre de Manta fue a buscarlo personalmente, fue entonces que la pelea entre padre e hijo empezó, Densuke dijo no saber exactamente que fue lo que pasó pero Tetsuo y Manta volvieron a ser amigos, y Manta volvió otra vez a su casa.

- Hasta ahora no me explico lo que pasó para que todo acabara así pero Tetsuo lo sabe, sólo que no se lo quiere decir a nadie...Bueno, como para disculparse un poco Manta trató de conseguirle un trabajo pero como no pudo conseguir uno bueno le ayudó a abrir un negocio...

Tetsuo abrió cinco negocios, y los cinco, uno tras otro, fueron un rotundo fracaso. La pensión "Get in"era el quinto y el último. Tetsuo volvió a la mesa y el resto del almuerzo volvió en silencio hasta que repentinamente la tierra empezó a temblar.

El temblor duró poco y no fue intenso, de todos modos Densuke y Tetsuo inmediatamente se pusieron debajo de la mesa.

Cuando el temblor cesó, se sentaron de nuevo.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Domingo.

- Hoy no viene el correo.

Densuke se levantó y se fue sin decir más. Tetsuo se quedó viendo el plato de comida mientras los ancianos comían lentamente.

- Quiero disculparme con ustedes...Yo pensé que lo de la silla era buena idea.

Yomei sonrió.

- No te preocupes por eso.

Kino no dijo nada, en ningún momento había dejado de comer.

Por la tarde Yomei trató de hablar con Yoh pero sólo le respondió el contestador automático con el mismo mensaje extraño.

Por la noche volvió a la habitación número cuatro. Escaló la cama que crujió al sentir su peso.

- Odio esta cosa.

Pero contrario a lo mucho que odiaba la cama cayó profundamente dormido y terminó viendo la fogata enorme y humeante junto a la cual algunas mujeres vestidas de blanco dejaban sus sombras alargadas cantando un himno que ya no recordaba.

- Yomei... ¡Yomei!

- ....¿Qué quieres?

- La de la derecha se llama Minako, se especializa en los exorcismo...¡Yomei!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?!

- Minako, exorcismo... Hoy era mi día de descanso ¿y tú me bajaste del árbol para esto?

Shinji no contestó.

- Atento.

Cinco mujeres de kimonos rojos aparecieron escoltando a otra que iba con un kimono blanco con bordados rojos en las mangas.

- Es ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Es la alumna más fuerte que ha salido de Osore, en diez generaciones no se había visto nada igual.

Yomei miró un poco más entusiasmado.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Kino Kusanagi.

La miró bien, no parecía una persona muy fuerte, volvió otra vez a reclinarse sobre el tronco en el que estaba y se relajó. Siguió mirando a la ceremonia sin mucho interés y cómo la que parecía llamarse Kino Kusanagi recitaba algún tipo de oración frente a la fogata y movía sus dedos en extrañas señales.

"¡Un momento!- pensó Yomei- ¡¡Eso es un ataque!!"

Una tremenda explosión sacudió el árbol. Shinji y Yomei salieron volando, el primero dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó de pie con los brazos cruzados, Yomei, en cambio, cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Se apoyó con sus brazos y se levantó furioso.

- ¡¡¡¿Acaso estás loca?!!!- dijo Yomei sin darse cuenta que todas las mujeres presentes, excepto Kino, lo miraban asustadas.

- Me preguntaba qué clase de mocoso insolente y descastado podría venir aquí a espiarnos.

Yomei se indignó enormemente.

- ¡¡Mi nombre es Yomei Asakura y...

No pudo continuar, el codazo que le dio Shinji le cortó la respiración.

- Y mi nombre es Shinji Fujimoto. Estamos muy apenados de haber venido a espiarlas de esta manera pero no pudimos resistirnos a la curiosidad, hemos escuchado muchas cosas acerca de usted. Y lamentamos sinceramente este percance.

- ¡¡¡ Yo no tengo que disculparme!!! ¡¡Además ésta fue tu ide...

Otro codazo detuvo el reclamo de Yomei.

- Pensé que los Asakura y los Fujimoto eran personas respetables pero al parecer me equivoqué.

- Por favor- dijo Shinji sonriendo- No nos gustaría que ésa fuera la primera impresión que usted tuviera de nosotros.

Yomei no dijo nada, simplemente la miró con rencor, era una muchacha alta de cabello liso que le llegaba a media espalda de color castaño oscuro, el kimono que llevaba no podía simular totalmente las curvaturas de su silueta, pero a él sólo lo impresionó su mirada fija, que no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento.

"Qué mujer más despreciable" pensó Yomei.

- ¡¡Qué descaro!!- dijo una de las otras jóvenes que estaban presentes.

- ¡¡No tienen nada de educación!!- secundó otra.

Shinji y Yomei se vieron rodeados por varias muchachas que los insultan al mismo tiempo y comprendieron que era el momento de la huída.

- Nos veremos pronto- le dijo Shinji a Kino antes de dar un salto y desaparecer en el aire.

Yomei despertó y confirmó lo mucho que odiaba las camas occidentales. 

En el baño ya lo esperaba una pequeña mesa con dos recipientes llenos de agua, un poco un jabón cortado a la mitad y una toalla azul. También había otra mesa del mismo tamaño, con la mismas cosas excepto por la toalla que era roja. "Para Kino" pensó el anciano.

La mañana del lunes pasó rápida y sin sorpresas, por la tarde muchos estudiantes de pantalones de tela y corbatas azules vinieron a buscar a Densuke, Yomei no pudo contactar a Yoh y Tetsuo le dijo que no se preocupe. Cuando llegaba la noche hubo tensión de nuevo, pero Yomei no quiso participar, simplemente lo escuchó en otro cuarto.

- ¡¡¡Escúchame, Kino, no estoy para aguantarte otro de tus sermoncitos!!!

- ¡¡¡Mocoso insolente!!!.

- ¡¡¡Yo hablo cómo me venga en gana!!!

- ¡¡¡Quizás la gente te soporte tus vulgaridades pero yo no!!!

- ¡¡¡¿Y qué vas a hacer?!!! ¡¡¿Eh, Kino?!! ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!

/_Toc_/

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego la voz de Densuke hablando pausado como la gente que trata de contenerte.

- A que no te atreves a hacer eso de nuevo, Kino.

/_Toc_/... /_Toc_/... /_Toc_/

- ¡¡¡Suficiente!!! ¡¡¡Dame ese palito!!!...¡¡¡Dámelo!!! ...¡¡¡Que me lo des!!!... ¡¡¡Suéltalo!!! ¡¡¡Suéltalo te digo!!!

/_Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc__Toc_/

Luego Kino pasó enojada por el pasillo murmurando cosas en contra la juventud irrespetuosa Densuke apareció después agarrándose la cabeza y murmurando sobre las viejas antipáticas.

- Carajo ¿Cómo hace para tener tanta fuerza a esa edad?

- Densuke, ya deja de molestar a la señora Kino.

- ¡¡Ella empezó!!

En la habitación número cuatro, Kino dobló la frazada en cuatro, aplanó las almohadas y las puso en el suelo. Se había improvisado un futon. Yomei, al entrar, le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la anciana.

- Yo no puedo seguir durmiendo en esa cosa.

- Tampoco yo, pero ¿Qué van a decir los muchachos de esto?

- ¿Los muchachos?

- Tetsuo y Densuke.

Kino resopló disgustada.

- Si quieres dormir en una cama, adelante.

- No, claro que no.

Yomei terminó echado en el futon improvisado, el ruido del patio atestado de grillos no lo dejó dormir hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando despertó, se sintió más cómodo pero igual de agotado. Su esposa ya se había levantado. Fue al baño donde lo esperaba la mesa y las dos vasijas de agua y el jabón cortado. Al llegar al comedor estaban ya todos a la mesa y Densuke se estaba sobando la cabeza desesperado.

- ¿Por qué le pegaste?

- ¡Porque es un mocoso insolente!

Densuke le apuntó a la cara con el dedo índice.

- Cuidado, Kino. No me estés provocando.

Kino alzó el bastón y Densuke salió corriendo.

- Le lanzó el bastón y le dio justo en la cabeza- le murmuró Tetsuo al anciano.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, lentamente volvió Densuke y empezó a comer mirando de reojo a la anciana y su bastón.

- Tengo un amigo que va a Tokio, va a pasar por Funbari, creo. Si ustedes quieren puedo convencerlos para que los acompañe. Pero ustedes tendrían que venir para que hablen con él.

Tetsuo y Kino se miraron y no se habló más del asunto. Más tarde Kino habló en privado con su esposo.

- En esta pensión hay una energía negativa, no podremos usar nuestros poderes si nos quedamos aquí.

Yomei ya sospechaba algo de eso.

- Procuraremos conseguir este viaje para poder irnos de aquí.

- De nada sirve que vayamos a Funbari, algo pasó en la pensión y es probable que no encontremos a Yoh ahí.

- No importa, lo importante es encontrar otro lugar donde podamos recuperar nuestras fuerzas. Después contactaré espiritualmente a Mikihisha y él vendrá de inmediato.

La anciana bajó para comunicarle la decisión a los jóvenes, se detuvo junto a los pasillos al escuchar su conversación.

- ¿En serio crees que Kenji quiera que lo acompañen?

- No lo creo, pero hay que intentarlo.

- Bueno, pero no con tantas ganas.

- También es para sacarlos a pasear, después los llevo al parque o a ver algo interesante. No podemos tenerlos aquí encerrados todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y qué más harían un par de viejos? ¿Ir a salvar el mundo?

- ¡Densuke!

- Irse a una discoteca, entonces. No sé por qué te preocupa tanto, ya cumpliste con ayudarles.

- No molestes, Densuke... Ve y llámalos

- Y yo por qué?!

- Porque eres el que más molesta, ahora ve.

- Bueno...¡¡¡YOMEI, KINO, YA NOS VAMOS!!!

- ¡Cretino! ¡No te dije que les gritaras!

Yomei se encontró con su esposa en el pasillo, parecía muy molesta, ambos fueron al comedor.

- Vamos de ida.

- Yo no voy- dijo Kino resuelta.

Todos quedaron perplejos, en especial Yomei.

- ¿Pero por qué?!

-No tengo ganas. Ve tú y convence a ese muchacho de que nos lleve.

Lo dijo con mucha rabia, tanta que su esposo no encontró valor para contradecirle.

- ¿En serio no quiere ir, señora Kino?

Kino sólo le dedicó una mirada fulminante a través de sus gafas oscuras y Tetsuo perdió el valor de seguir insistiendo. Tetsuo, Densuke y Yomei se subieron al auto azul, le dejaron encargada la pensión a un joven moreno de mirada triste.

- Volvemos al mediodía- dijo Densuke por la ventanilla del auto- Ya sabes Kino, pórtate bien y nada de hacer fiesta.

Ese fue el límite de la poca paciencia de Kino. Quedó esperando por unos minutos en el comedor de la pensión pero ella ya no lo iba a seguir soportando. "¡¡Suficiente con esto!!". Fue a la habitación número cuatro, agarró el bolsón y se lo puso al hombro resuelta a conseguir una manera de salir de esa ciudad por su propia cuenta. "¡¡No me quedaré aquí un segundo más!!"

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con el bastón y salió a la calle, un poco más adelante un tren elevado rugió en su paso por el puente, pero eso no la amedrentó, acomodó bien el bolsón y empezó a caminar.

(lo continuaré)

Bueno, más drama en este capítulo, de todas formas espero hacerlo mejor en el proximo. ¡¡¡Dejen sus comentarios!!!!


End file.
